Anything's Possible
by Blinded Ryter
Summary: Unable to forgive himself, Yami drowns in a pool of misery, despair, and guilt. Yugi confronts him, and helps Yami to realize that anything's possible. YugixYami


**Blinded Ryter - **After nearly a year of disappearing and removing all of my stories, I'm back. I took a break from anime/manga stories, and worked on other catergories. If I have strong enough of a muse for my past stories (_The Right Kind of Sinner, The Ophel Lab, _and _The House_), I will begin to rewrite them. Anyways...here's a treat for you guys, and yeah, I'm into YugixYami/Atemu now xD I hope you kiddos enjoy!

------------

**Anything's Possible  
**_YugixYami one-shot_

In the depths of the complex labyrinth created by the dark and perplexing mind of the spirit named Yami, the ex-Pharaoh himself was wandering in the corridors and climbing up and down the steps aimlessly and absently. The young man of tall and lean stature and tri-colored hair would walk with downcast dim vermillion eyes, and occasionally a hand trailing against the rough morbid grey-coloured walls. Without a destination in mind, Yami took turns around corners, crossed through tunnels, and climbed down stairs. Footsteps echoed in the air until the sound faded away and tapered softly at the end. The dark shadow cast by Yami's body danced against the walls, and it was only the shadow and silence that was the young man's companion.

Yami had been doing this for quite a while: retreating to the maze of his mind for hours on end. Deeply troubled at heart, the young man was searching for an answer in his head that his heart questioned. It had been a few days since the duel against Seto Kaiba on the castle rooftop. Stoic on the outside, but obviously desperate (or simply mad and derange) on the inside, Kaiba had threatened to fall off the ledge if Yami was to play the winning card. Yami had the intention to play the card, but Yugi had stopped him. The boy's heart was clenched in fear…fear of Yami.

Yugi had also held Yami back from playing the duel against Mai, until the woman talked some sense into Yugi. Afterwards, Yugi had forgiven Yami, and said he held no hard feelings against his dark half, but Yami was still doubtful.

Doubtful…that wasn't something Yami felt. He was always sure of himself, faced things head on, but when the issue revolved around Yugi, or even Yugi himself, things took on a different perspective. He had been forgiven, but Yami could not accept it. The dark half wasn't being stubborn and thick-headed, but he could not rid of the sickening feeling that churned in the pit of his guts: guilt. He had done harm and frightened his Aibou, and it was as if he couldn't forgive himself.

Drowining in a pool of misery and anxiety, Yami had blocked the mind link the two shared, and had cut Yugi off completely, except when he was called on to play the duels. Yami was aware that Yugi was calling out to him constantly for other reasons besides playing the children's card games, but Yami refused to answer, or even to fully listen to what Yami had to say. Yami wasn't ready to face his Aibou again, in fear of what Yugi had to say.

"Yami…"

Yami's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he heard that familiar voice. The young man stopped walking, and turned around to see Yugi standing a few feet shy of him. Concern clouded the boy's violet eyes that wavered with slight anguish. A silence formed between the two until the shorter of the two spoke up and shattered the silence.

"Something's bothering you," said Yugi. It was a statement, not a question.

Yami wanted to ask how Yugi had managed to enter the dark maze of hsi mind, but instead let a subtle rueful smile brushed Yami's lips. "Aibou, it's nothing to worry about," Yami replied in his usual calm voice.

"But it is!" Yugi exclaimed, his voice raising with panic and despair. The tri-coloured hair boy took a step forward, thus causing a few strands of his blonde hair to fall into his violet eyes. "You won't talk to me anymore, damnit! What's going on? Please, Yami, tell me!"

Yami blinked and paused. Had he just heard Yugi Motou of all people curse? Yami didn't know that the innocent boy was even capable of letting such a profanity roll of the tip of his tongue. He stared at his other half for a moment until he let his dull scarlet gaze drift off to elsewhere. Yami heard Yugi exhale a quiet sigh, as if to calm himself down.

"Is it about the Kaiba thing?" Yugi inquereid, but in a softer voice this time.

The question hung in the air for a few seconds until Yami answered, but still refusing to meet Yugi's pentrating gaze. "Yes," he answered, and left it at that.

Shoulders rising and falling at a quiet sigh laced with weariness, Yami sat down on the step, and leaned against the wall. Yami scowled at the dark cobblestone ground with his crimson eyes as he berated himself for appearing so vulnerable, weak, and in absence of a better word, "insecure". And yet, because they were one, because they were the light and dark that completed the other into one whole, Yami's troubled emotions washed over Yugi like a tidal wave. Pain flitted across Yugi's face when he finally understood what was upsetting Yami so much.

Wordlessly, Yugi advanced forward, then sat down besides his dark half. Yami raised his head slightly when he felt a warm hand be set on top of his. Without listening to his rational sub-conscious like usual, Yami heeded the impulse his heart gave him, and entwined their fingers together. Yugi's eyebrows raised a tad bit at the gesture; it was the most affectionate one Yami had expressed since they ever met. Yugi couldn't help but smile to himself. The warmth from Yami's hand felt nice. Yugi gave Yami's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do you…think that I'm still upset at you?" asked Yugi, his tone gentle and mollifying.

"Most definitely," Yami answered bluntly in a voice devoid of any emotion, but his tone sounded so exhausted, as if he had been staying up late into every night to rid of his troubling thoughts and emotions. "And in an odd sense, perhaps I am also upset at myself."

"...Why?"

"I am a cold-hearted person, Aibou," Yami began to explain quietly. The young man's bangs casted a dark shadow over his eyes. "And because of that, I may do things or say things that mean harm to you. I...almost killed Kaiba, and I would have. It wouldn't have bothered me at all, but...you stopped me. You were...afraid of me." Yami paused to swallow hard, then close his eyes. "I'm not good for you, Aibou."

Yami's words hung heavily in the air, and an atmosphere that felt suffocating formed around them and enveloped their bodies. A pang resonated in the man's chest when he felt Yugi loosen the grip on his hand, and withdraw his hand. Suddenly, Yami's vision was becoming blurry and unfocused. Heat began to prick at the skin around Yami's eyes, and his throat felt ridiculously dry. Yami blinked furiously to hold the tears in. What blasphemy! He thought to himself. He was on the verge of _tears_. Yami couldn't recall the last time he had cried, but deep down, the man knew that if he ever did, it would be over his light, his Aibou-...

Yami's mind was wiped clean and there was a sudden emptiness in his head when a harsh realization dawned upon him. Yami had sub-consciously been referring to Yugi as "_his_ light", "_his_ Aibou", "_his_ whatever". When did this happen? Why was this happening in the first place? In the name of the Eygpitan Gods, please do not let it be what he thought it was…Did…Yami feel something more for Yugi than merely an over-protective companion? Did Yami _love_ Yugi? Yami held back a bitter laugh. Of all times, he was realizing this _now._

"Yami," Yugi called out. The boy nudged his partner gently. "You drifted."

Yami blinked and nearly turned his eyes to Yugi, but because his pride got the better of him and he did not want the younger boy to see his tears, Yami kept his eyes scowling at the ground.

Yami cleared his throat, and let the back of his hand briskly brush over the brim of his tearful eyes in the mere fraction of a second. "My apologies," Yami said in a barely audible voice as he struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

"It's okay," Yugi assured his half, and just by his quiet, but light voice, Yami knew that the boy was smiling. "I really mean it, Yami; it's okay. You're…" Yugi's voice trailed off in the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life."

Yami nearly choked on the phrase. It was a cliché one, but most of all, a statement Yami could not believe. Yami couldn't help but stare at Yugi in utter bewilderment.

"W-what about your grandfather?" Yami stammered, then cursed at himself mentally for actually stuttering."What about Tea, Jou, Honda…?"

"I love them and cherish them, don't get me wrong," said Yugi. The boy turned his body so he was completely facing Yami. "But…if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learned to let other people into my world..into my heart. That's how Tea, Jou, and Honda became my friends; before, they were just mere aquaintances. After you, Yami, I could connect with Grandfather more. I knew that it was possible for someone to change my _life_, but I didn't think anyone would be able to change _me_." Yugi paused as he took Yami's hand into his again. "So, please, don't think that you're bad for me, because I-I promise, y-you're…not…" Yugi's voice trailed off.

Yami blinked in confusion. "Aibou…?"

Yugi drew in a shaky breath and stared at the ground for a moment before raising his brilliant violet gaze to lock it with Yami's.

"I-in…other words…" Tints of faint scarlet began to surface onto Yugi's pale face, and he began to fidget a little. The boy was struggling to contain his composure now, and it was quite obvious with the stammering that Yugi was nervous. "In other words, Yami," Yugi repeated in a steady voice, "I love you."

Wearing a blank expression and lips parted slightly in shock, Yami stared at Yugi in eyes widened with trauma. When Yami did not utter a single word for nearly thirty seconds, alarm surfaced onto Yugi's face, and tears welled in his eyes.

"S-s-sorry," Yugi apologized as he lowered his eyes. The boy's trembling voice crackled terribly. "I'm sick, I-I know; liking a g-guy. It's weird, disgusting, repulsive, wrong-"

Yugi's frantic babbling was cut off by Yami pressing a finger on Yugi's lips to silence him. As Yami withdrew his hand, Yugi looked up at the older man. There was a warmth in Yami's eyes, and the luster and lively shine had returned to illuminate the pools of crimson as well. And to Yugi's delight, a smile was playing on his other half's lips.

"I love you, too, Aibou," Yami said, his smile becoming even more brilliant than before.

There were no more words needed to explain this sudden confession. Yami's emotions were passed onto Yugi, and just like before with the wave of troubled feelings, Yugi felt himself be enveloped by a warmth and joy that could be described as nothing, but love.

Before Yugi could react to the confession, Yami leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yugi's tender lips. Yugi's initial shock lasted only for a moment before he kissed Yami back softly. As if Yami earned the greatest achievement of his life and was claiming sweet victory, the man smiled into the kiss. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's soft cheek, and Yugi rested his hand on Yami's chest. The kiss did not go any further to develop into a heated and intense one, but it was a kiss that carried so much love and affection that it felt almost overwhelming. When their oxygen dwindled, the two broke the kiss by breaking apart. They both wore feverent blushes and appeared to be flustered, but a brilliant light had sparked in their eyes. Unable to stop smiling to himself, Yami pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he attempted to recollect his thoughts, but nothing was on his mind but the boy that sat before him with an adorable blush brushed over his cheeks.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi chimed.

Yami turned his gaze to his other half. "Yes?" he responded, his voice sounding lighter than it had been for the past few weeks.

"I don't think you're cold-hearted at all," the younger boy declared as he climbed into Yami's lap.

"Oh, really?" Yami raised an eyebrow in vague surprise, but mostly curiosity. He adjusted his position, so that both of them could be more comfortable. "And why would you say that?" he asked as he wrapped his arm's around Yugi's waist, then rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

Yugi turned his iridescent violet eyes, where an amused light danced in them, to Yami and smiled with ease. "Because, I don't think someone with a cold heart could smile as beautifully and warmly as you."

A faint scarlet blush worked its way onto Yami's cheeks when he heard Yugi's simple, yet touching words. Yugi laughed quietly, claming that he had never seen Yami blush like this before. Yami's face felt even hotter with embarassment, but he relaxed when Yugi gave him a light peck on the cheek. A small smile touched Yami's lips.

"With you, anything's possible," the man said as he captured the boy's lips with his own to share another soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
